Transition
by SpringOfMay
Summary: Now a full story, Bonnie is resurrected and saves her friends from Kol and his army. She turns into a vampire, but still has her witch powers. Kol and Bonnie hate each other, but a one night stand changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This popped in my head after watching the extended promo of 4x23, review and tell me if you want this to be a full length story! How I want the end of 4x23 to go.**

Kol lead the army of the once dead supernatural beings, who were angry. He had riled them up and they were all ready to kill the group of friends who were the cause of Silas to be raised. They marched through the woods, making way to the football field.

Kol made his way to the center of the football field and yelled out, "This graduation has officially been crashed." Kol saw Klaus stand up at the sight of his dead brother, ow how nice, Kol thought, he's here for the little blonde baby vampire.

The hybrids saw Klaus and growled, changing into their wolf form, angry at their killer. The witches began to chant and the sound system popped and sizzled loudly, making everyone clutch their ears. Kol zeroed in on Elena, he walked calmly through the chaos around him, people running away from the field, hybrids running towards Klaus.

The group of friends watched stood to the spot at the horrific scene in front of them. Kol smirked at their horrified and disgusted expressions and flashed the rest of the way toward Elena, he stabbed her with a stake, not in her heart but close to it. She gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards. Kol flashed behind her and put his hand on the stake and moved it to the left so it was closer to heart, Elena groaned in pain at the motion and locked eyes with Elijah who was a few feet away from her, surprise on his face at what Kol had caused. "What are you doing, Kol?!" Elijah asked "They rose Silas, they are getting what they deserve." Kol answered and moving the stake again closer to her heart.

* * *

Bonnie watched helplessly at the scene before her. Now that she was dead, there was nothing she could do. Then suddenly the wind picked up and she could hear the spirits whispering frantically. She could feel herself becoming human again, but why, she wondered.

Bonnie fully became human, no one seemed to notice her throughout the chaos. She focused her attention to the chanting witches, thankfully they were linked. Bonnie took a deep breath then picked up a sharp piece of metal from a destroyed folding chair. She walked silently behind the witch nearest her. Bonnie had never really killed someone before, she took one more breath the drove the metal in to the witch's heart causing the witch to scream and drop dead, and one by one the other witches dropped to the ground.

For a moment the chaos stopped and everyone turned to the newly resurrected witch, "Bonnie?" Jeremy whispered. The greetings would have to wait, Bonnie took action chanting Latin, the wind whirled around violently and lightning streaked across the sky.

She linked the hybrids then stopped one of the hybrid's heart. Bonnie took out the supernatural creatures one by one until the only one left on the field was Kol. Bonnie weakly stumbled towards the stage, blood streaming out of her nose, and down over her lips.

Kol was pissed, the Bennett witch had been resurrected, and ruined everything. Bonnie stumbled up the steps, barely keeping consciousness. Bonnie started chanting fiercely, giving Kol a very painful aneurysm before collapsing. "Bonnie!" Jeremy cried out running to Bonnie's side. "No, she can't die again!" Caroline said biting her wrist and giving her blood to Bonnie. Caroline checked Bonnie's pulse, it was still faint, then it stopped completely.

"She's dead," Caroline said numbly, "she's transitioning." Everything was silent until until Bonnie sat up, gasping, eyes red. She was a vampire.

**Review and tell me if you want this to be a full story, and this story would be a Kennett story, NOT Beremy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I decided to turn into a full length story. So I decided that I wanted Bonnie to not be an ordinary vampire, please, please, please review!**

As soon as Bonnie opened her eyes, she could feel it, the hunger. She felt her face change, she saw Matt and she couldn't help it, she flashed towards him and sunk her teeth into his neck. As soon as his blood hit her tongue, she realized that this was her friend.

Bonnie jerked backwards, and felt the blood drip down her chin. "What did you do?" She whispered. "We couldn't just let you die." Caroline whispered back. Bonnie grew angry, "If I die, then I die, you threw off the balance!" Bonnie yelled angrily back. The wind swirled around her, making her hair fly into her face.

Bonnie immediately calmed down, and so did the wind. "If I'm a vampire, why can I still use my magic?" Bonnie asked. Everyone stood shocked, Bonnie tested her powers by giving Kol a painful aneurysm. She smiled as he fell to his knees in pain, "Seems as if I even grew stronger."

Bonnie knelt down besides Kol and whispered menacingly to him, "I won't kill you, yet. But if so God help me, if you get in my way, I will kill you." "Feisty, I like that." Kol said leering at her. She frowned then gave him another aneurysm.

Bonnie got up, and look towards her friends. They all had a look of surprise on their faces. She sighed and said, "Come on, let's go." Bonnie looked back at Kol who had an enraged look, and was still lying on the ground.

Bonnie smiled sweetly at him and waved, then flashed away from the football field with her friends following.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm busy with end of the year tests so I might not be able update as I usually do(I get out of school for summer May 23, so you can expect a lot more updates after that point) Enjoy!**

Bonnie strode through the Mystic Grill, she immediately spotted Kol at the bar. She brushed past him and sat a stool away from him.

Kol got up and scooted down to the empty stool next to Bonnie. She groaned and spit out, "What do you want, Kol?" "Just thought you needed some company, love." Kol answered.

Bonnie sighed, then got up and went over to the pool tables, Kol following behind. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and grabbed a stick.

Bonnie set up the balls, then waited for Kol to make his shot. He made two balls in, then Bonnie leaned across the table, just before she was going to make her shot, Bonnie felt Kol come up behind her and pressed his erection into her ass.

Bonnie pressed back into him, making him growl deep in his throat. She then made her shot, getting three balls into the hole.

Bonnie slowly got up to her full height, then turned around and smirked at him. "You are sorely mistaken if you think I care about a game of pool." Kol responded to her smirk.

Bonnie felt herself lose her smirk, Kol trapped her against the pool table with his hands and hips. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Take a chance, Bonnie."

Bonnie started breathing erratically, she couldn't stop staring at his lips. "Fuck it." Bonnie muttered then crashed her lips onto his.

Kol growled when her tongue entered his mouth and pulled away and said, "Remember where we are, love." Bonnie took his hand and lead Kol out of the bar. As soon as she stepped out of the bar, she flashed as fast as she could to her house.

Bonnie threw open the door then pulled Kol into her home, kicking the door shut behind her. His lips crashed against hers, and he pushed her into the wall, lifting her legs up around his waist.

Bonnie moaned against his mouth as his erection rubbed against her pussy. She ripped his shirt off and started undoing his button on his jeans.

Kol groaned loudly, then tore off her shirt and bra in one grab. Bonnie pouted and said, "I liked those." "I'll buy you a thousand more, sweetheart."

Kol flashed to her room and laid her down on the bed. He started sucking on her exposed breasts, "Oh my God, Kol." Bonnie moaned out.

Bonnie pushed Kol off her, then got onto her knees and pulled down his boxers and pants. She gripped his large cock into her hand and placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip. Kol groaned loudly, while Bonnie looked up at him innocently.

Bonnie's eyes still locked on his, she took the tip of his cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down until Kol groaned out, "Bonnie, I need you now."

He pulled her up then ripped off her jeans and panties. Kol sat her on his huge cock and she hissed in pleasure. He then flipped her so she was on all fours, then thrust into her animalistically. Bonnie moaned loudly then buried her face into the pillows to muffle her cries.

"Let go, Bonnie." Kol grunted out. A few thrusts later and they both came loudly, The light bulbs broke loudly. Kol's seed dripped down Bonnie's pussy and her thigh. They fell onto the bed to catch their breath, and Kol asked, "Up for round two, love?" "Fuck yeah!" Bonnie cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review,tell me what you think!**

When Bonnie woke up, she felt the need to make him happy, so she scooted down until she was eye level with his erection and took him into her mouth. Kol groaned, waking up, and thrust slightly into her mouth.

She smiled and started bobbing her head up and down. He growled and his hands tangled into her hair. Kol growled as he came into her mouth and Bonnie swallowed everything.

Bonnie let go of his cock with a pop and looked up at him and he pulled her up and laid her on the bed. Kol hovered over her and slowly pushed himself into her, Bonnie gasped and clung onto him. He thrust faster and faster until Bonnie came calling his name, and Kol followed slowly afterwards.

Bonnie tried to catch her breath, panting. Kol smiled at her and pressed a hard kiss against her lips. After awhile Bonnie broke away from the kiss and said, "Sorry, I'm hungry."

Kol's face lit up and he jumped out of bed and said, "I'll make you breakfast." and ran out of the room, completely naked. Bonnie frowned from where she was in the bed, Kol was acting a little weird.

Kol flashed back into the bedroom with toast, bacon, an omelet, a glass of orange juice, and a blood bag. While Bonnie ate the food, Kol stood in front of her with a hopeful look on his face and asked, "Do you like it? Is it okay?" "Uh, yes Kol, it's good." Bonnie replied.

A look of relief crossed over his face and he sat down on the bed watching her eat. Bonnie was more than confused, suddenly an idea came to her. Could it be? No, well maybe?

Bonnie jumped out of bed with a confused Kol following behind. She went to her bookcase and grabbed a stack of grimoires. She flipped through them until she found the right one, then flipped through the pages, until she found the right passage.

Bonnie looked up at Kol, her face pale, "I think we're bonded."


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry for the wait, please review.**

"What?!" Kol whispered in shock. "We're bonded." Bonnie answered, in shock herself. "What happens when your bonded?" Kol asked. Bonnie scanned the passage, "It's like marriage, you can only bond with the person you were meant to be with, like soulmates. You're spirit is connected as one, if one of you feels happy, so will the other. You feel the need to protect and make your bond happy." Bonnie answered in a shaky voice.

"So, we were, like, destined to be together or something?" Kol asked. "Basically, we were designed for one another." Bonnie said sheepishly. Kol stared at her heatedly and Bonnie's face grew red and she kept her eyes on the book.

A verse caught Bonnie's eyes, "Oh my God." Bonnie whispered, her eyes widened. "What? What is it?" "I...I could be, pregnant." Bonnie whispered the last word.

"What?" Kol whispered, "Apparently when your bonded, vampires can become pregnant." Bonnie stuttered. Bonnie flashed out of the room and came back with a pregnancy test box. "I've never had to use this before." Bonnie said turning the box around on her hands.

"Wait, you were a virgin?" Kol whispered. Bonnie just nodded in reply, her face burning bright red. "I-I'll go try this out." Bonnie went into the bathroom and followed the directions and waited for the result.

After she finished counting the minutes, she took a deep breath and grabbed the test.

Pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

"Oh. My. God." Bonnie whispered staring at the pregnancy test. Bonnie heard Kol knock and come in. "What does it say?" Kol asked.

Bonnie just showed him the test. Bonnie watched Kol's face go into a rollercoaster of emotions. Kol then smiled brightly and he then got on his knees and wrap his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her still flat tummy and said in a muffled voice say, "I will take care and love you two forever. I will never never leave you."

Bonnie couldn't help but be touched by his statement._ No, it's just the bond talking_. She told herself. "I will **always **be here for you."

Bonnie felt her throat close up and something inside her clench. She leaned forward and softly kissed him, and he quickly responded. They were pulled apart be the doorbell ringing.

Bonnie, embarrassed, flashed to the door, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around herself along the way. Bonnie flung open the door to find Caroline, Elena, Klaus, and Elijah standing at her doorstep.

"Uhhh, were we interrupting something?" Caroline asked looking at Bonnie's attire. "Yes, you were." Kol said coming into view.

Bonnie slapped a hand to her forehead as soon as she heard his voice, _God, this was embarrassing._ Caroline and Elena screeched in sync at the sight of a very naked Kol. Caroline spun in the other direction and Elena slapped a hand over her eyes. Klaus and Elijah looked only amused.

"Please tell me I did not just see a naked Kol behind you." Caroline said, horrified. "I wish I could, but, you guys better come in and sit down. There's something we need to tell you." Bonnie said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

Bonnie, now in a robe, shifted uncomfortably on the couch as her friends and Kol's brothers stared at her expectantly.

"We, uh... We, um, well we're bondmf." Bonnie said mumbling 'bonded'. "You're what?" Elena asked. "Bondmf." Bonnie replied, still mumbling.

"What?!" Caroline asked. "Bonded!" Bonnie blurted out. Bonnie looked to the shocked faces of her friends. "Explain." Elijah said.

Bonnie explained all she knew about bonding. "Oh, and funny story, ummm, I'm pregnant." Bonnie added. The room was completely silent, everyone in shock. "How?" Elena asked stunned.

"Well," Kol jumped in, "When two people love each other-" "KOL!" Bonnie and Elijah said in unison. "Now is not the time for joking." Bonnie said glaring at Kol, "When you're bonded, it doesn't matter if you're a vampire. Bonding is like marriage, except you can only bond with your soul mate, and you can't break the bond." Bonnie finished.

"So, exactly how do you become bounded?" Caroline asked. Bonnie blushed furiously. "You have to, ummm," Bonnie began. "You have to have sex with your soul mate, darling." Kol finished.

Bonnie covered her face with her hands and groaned out, "Oh. My. God." "Oh, you know you still love me." Kol said cockily. "Now everyone knows!" Bonnie said. "Oh, I'm sorry darling, how else did they think you got pregnant!" Kol quickly replied.

"Enough!" Klaus shouted. "Now, Bonnie," Elijah began, "You can't break the bond because you were meant for each other, right?"

Bonnie nodded silently. Elijah sighed, then said, "Well then there is nothing we can do." Elijah hearded everyone out the front door, his hand on the small of Elena's back did not go unnoticed by Bonnie, she'd have to confront her later. "Have fun!" Klaus shouted to them pulling the front door closed with a smirk on his face.

Kol turned to Bonnie with a lust filled gaze, and Bonnie gulped, suddenly nervous.


	8. AN

**Authors note: Okay, okay, so I understand most of you will be pissed off because this is not an update but an author's note. So I will be leaving for vacation in two days, tomorrow I will spend all day finishing packing and preparing for my holiday(I wrote this at two thirty in the morning, so tomorrow is really today). Of course, the day after I leave and and will not be back for a week. I most likely will not have time to update, and for that I'm terribly sorry. But I promise I will try to make it up to you next update. Sorry for the late updates for this and my other stories. Keep suggestions and comments coming! Thank you, and have a wonderful rest of the week!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So sorry about the wait, I was on vacation. Tell me what you think, suggestions are welcome!**

Bonnie gulped nervously, then spun around and scurried to her bedroom and slammed the door shut without another word. "Aww, Bunny I'm hurt, truly hurt." Came Kol's voice behind the shut door, before it burst open.

"I, uh, have to take a shower Kol, please leave." Bonnie stammered, trying not to look at Kol in all his naked glory. Kol smirked at the blushing Bonnie, "Then I'll join you." Kol answered.

"N-no-" Bonnie stuttered before being cut off by Kol, "Come on, we've already had sex, and we ** are **expecting a child together." "God I hope it's not a boy, I don't think I could handle two Kols running around." Bonnie muttered before add "Oh my God, I'm having a child. With **you, **of all people."

Kol gasped in mocked hurt. "You wound me darling. But we are soul mates, we were meant to be together, so really, it's a good thing I knocked you up." Kol finished.

"Now," Kol said taking her hand and leading her in the adjoining bathroom, "Let's take that shower." Bonnie tried to protest but Kol shut her up with a look. "Stop being shy darling, I know you love me." Kol said turning on the shower. Bonnie groaned and muttered, "I can't believe I lost my virginity to you."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." Kol replied tugging off her robe. Bonnie shivered as the cool air hit her naked body. Kol then kissed her forehead and pulled her under the spray. Bonnie moaned as the warm water helped soothe her muscles after last night's 'activities'.

Kol grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her scalp. He the grabbed the body wash, he payed special attention to her breasts and belly. Bonnie moaned and snuggled back into Kol. "My turn." Bonnie moaned out.

Bonnie grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into his hair. All the while he had the look of an angry three year old. Bonnie giggled and styled Kol's hair into a Mohawk. Kol growled at her and put his head under the spray, then picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Without warning he thrust into her and Bonnie gasped, eyes widening. Kol began thrusting in and out of her, going deeper and harder to her pleas. "Kol!" Bonnie moaned out as she came at the same time as Kol.

Kol turned off the shower, then got a towel and dried off the shaking Bonnie. He picked her up and layed her under the blankets of the bed. Kol crawled in next to her and Bonnie immediately snuggled up into him and they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and response to this story! If you'd like to make a suggestion, I'm all for it, don't hold back!** **A special thanks to ****Tina: Sorry! I didn't even resize that I posted that chapter twice! Thank you for telling me! **

Kol looked extremely out of place in the baby aisle of the store. He looked nervous and slightly confused over all the baby products.

Kol dutifully pushed the cart as Bonnie walked alongside picking out the necessities and dropping them into the cart. Kol had come early that day with Bonnie to her first ultrasound with Meredith Fell.

Kol's eyes had widened and mouth went slack as he saw, for the first time, their children. Yes that's right, ** children**. They were expecting twins.

Bonnie was nervous, at how he would react to the news. But after the initial shock wore off, he couldn't wipe off the stupid grin off his face. But as soon as they walked into the baby aisle Kol grew nervous again.

"How could you need so much stuff?" Kol asked awed by the sheer magnitude and power of the baby aisle. "When I was a baby we didn't have this stuff, we had a few clothes, a couple of cloth diapers, and called it good." Kol said looking at a toy that wouldn't shut up.

"Which I think is precisely why you turned out as you did." Bonnie replied heaving two car seats into the cart. "Handsome?" Kol said smirking at her. "Stupid." Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey! I'm smart!" Kol cried indignantly. "Really? Okay, what's 8x9?" "Uhhh-" Came Kol's reply. "I rest my case." Bonnie said smirking.

"I only know important things!" Kol said defending himself. "Like how to get a girl pregnant?" "Wow, pregnancy hormones make you bitchy."

"Hey!" Bonnie said whipping her head around, "It sucks alright! I'm always throwing up and I am always hungry and it sucks to know that I'm gonna grow huge! As if it wasn't enough with one, now I'll be even bigger!"

"Hey, it's okay." Kol said abandoning the cart and taking her hand. "Besides, I'm sure you'll lose the baby weight, and even if you will look like a hippo, you'll still be sexy to me." Bonnie's face scrunched up with each statement he was making. "Well that made me feel better." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Good. Now let's go spend more of my money on our children." Kol said slipping her hand in his.

**Hey, tell me what you guys think! I decided for twins because I thought it'd be more fun to write about and I also am a twin. Just a little preview for the next chapter, Kol will watch a birthing video! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just a short little chapter, I'd love requests, I seem to be running out of ideas and a request would be awesome!**

Bonnie was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a baby book with a hand resting on her belly when Kol came in looking ghostly white. "Kol, are you-" Bonnie started to ask but he held a hand up stopping her.

Kol poured himself a drink and swallowed it in a gulp. He poured himself another glass then slumped down on the spot besides her. Kol took another swallow before explaining, "I watched a video about birth."

Bonnie was quiet for a moment but one look at his face and she lost it. Bonnie tried stifling her laughs with her hand but failed miserably.

Once she had somewhat calmed down she said, "Oh, honey, I wish you'd have told me so I could have explained what you were up against."

"I only wanted to be prepared for the delivery." Kol said leaning into her shoulder and she stroked his hair. Some time passed before he said, "I don't think I want to have sex anymore."

To that Bonnie completely lost it. "Kol, you are just like a horny teenager. I say in five minutes or less you'll be back to yourself and trying to take me to bed."

And sure enough, three minutes and forty seven seconds later Kol chased Bonnie around the house calling out to Bonnie as he followed her, "I can't help it Bunny! You drive me wild!" "No, Kol!" "Can I at least get a hug?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena stood in the kitchen of the Mikaelson mansion popping popcorn and gossiping. Caroline had talked Klaus into letting him let them use the mansion for their girl's night.

Elena noticed a flash of long blonde hair walk past the door and she immediately stopped talking and called after Rebekah, "Hey!" Rebekah stopped and turned around, "Would you like to join our girl's night?"

Rebekah sheepishly answered, "I've never had one." "Yeah," Bonnie said joking Elena in the doorway, "You should join us, it'll be fun. We basically watch movies, gossip, and eat junk food."

"Um, yeah, that sounds, kinda fun. Uh, what do I do?" Rebekah asked. "Just go change in something comfy and meet us in the theatre." Bonnie replied. Rebekah nodded then flashed to her room.

Bonnie and Elena walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn and ice cream and walked into the theatre. Elena walked in first and turned on the lights and screamed.

Already in there, were Klaus, Kol, and Elijah. Once Elena had calmed down she cried out, "What are you doing here?!" Kol calmly walked over to where Bonnie was standing and stuck his hand in the bowl of popcorn and popped some in his mouth. "We came to join the party." Kol answered.

"What do you guys not get about girl's night?!" Caroline cried. "Well, love, I deserve to go to the little girl's night that takes place in my house." Klaus answered.

"No! You're not ruining my first girl's night!" Rebekah shouted coming into the room. "Too bad little sister, we're not leaving!" Kol said crossing his arms.

"Kol, stop being an ass, we'll watch romantic comedies anyway." Bonnie said. "Oh no you won't, we have already voted and we will be watching _The Exorcist,_ then _The Shining, _then-" "No Kol! You know I **hate **scary movies and everyone except you guys do too."

"Like I said, my house I choose what we get to watch." Klaus said crossing his arms. "Alright you can watch it you big baby, but we're not staying!" Caroline said turning around and walking out the door, Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah following.

"Well that just defeated the purpose." Kol said staring after them. The girls walked up to Rebekah' s room and made a bed of blankets and pillows infront of the t.v. then popped in the movie. As the commercials were playing Bonnie turned to Elena and asked, "So, what's going on between you and Elijah?"

"What?!" Elena exclaimed turning red. "Yeah, I've also seen how you and my brother act around each other." Rebekah said turning to Elena propping her head on her hand.

"We-we're just friends." Elena stuttered pressing play on the remote. "That's complete and utter bullshit." Caroline joined in. "Hey you're one to talk what about you and Klaus?" Elena exclaimed. "Shhh, the movie is starting!" Bonnie silenced.

Just as the movie started Kol plopped down besides Bonnie and asked, "Whatcha watching?" While Klaus and Elijah sat behind them.

"_Pretty Woman." Bonnie grumbled out. Kol huffed and rolled his eyes. All throughout the film Kol, Klaus, and Elijah cringed at the sweet cheesy moments. When they got to the end where they got together, Bonnie gasped. _

_"What?" Elena asked turning around from the screen. "I felt one of the babies kick for the first time." "Awwwwww." The rest of the girls cooed and focused their attention on Bonnie. "Now that one is most definitely a girl." Rebekah said smiling, "I still can't believe I'll be an aunt, it's amazing, even if Kol is the father."_

_"Hey!" Kol said turning to his sister, "I'll make a great father!" "No you won't! I bet you can't hold a baby right let alone change a diaper!" Rebekah argued._

_"That's enough! Let's just watch the rest of the movie." Elijah ordered. Elena snorted, "What, do you like it?" Elena asked turning around to face him. "Uh-" "Too late it's done. Now let's watch the exorcist." Kol said grabbing the case._

_Bonnie felt another kick, Bonnie reached out and took his hand and pressed it to her belly. His eyes widened when he felt another kick, "That's my boy! See even he agrees with me!" Kol exclaimed. "I will not let my children witness that. It's late anyways, I want to go to bed."_

_Kol pouted, "You're no fun." "She's right I'm tired." Elena said getting up and turning off the t.v. "Out." Bonnie said pointing to the door, ordering Kol, Klaus, and Elijah away._

_"What I can't sleep with my soul mate and mother of my children?" Kol asked. "No." Bonnie replied. Kol sighed getting up, "Fine, goodnight my love. Goodnight my children." Kol said before leaving._

_"You know for how childish he is, it's kind of sweet." Caroline said laying down. "See! Even Caroline likes me!" Kol called from the hallway. Bonnie smiled slightly before drifting off to sleep._


	13. Chapter 12

**A special thanks to guest for the idea, I just slightly altered it.**

Bonnie shut the tabs of the diaper on the doll. "See? Now you try." Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, and Elena got to work on their own dolls. Caroline and Elena had no trouble putting it on and finished just as Rebekah did. "Like this?" Rebekah asked.

"Exactly like that, great job!" Bonnie complemented. Elijah finished soon afterwards and held up the doll for confirmation. Bonnie nodded smiling.

"How's this?" Klaus asked holding the doll by the foot. "The diaper is on right, but that is not how you hold a baby." Bonnie said frowning.

Bonnie looked towards Kol who was having slight trouble putting it on, he kept on redoing it trying to get it perfect. When he was satisfied he held the doll up up for confirmation.

"Good job Kol. Now this is how you hold a baby, you have to somehow support their neck because their neck muscles aren't strong enough." Bonnie said demonstrating.

They all mimicked her, "Good, now after feeding the baby you you have to burp them. You have to hold them on your shoulder and pat their back gently."

Klaus pat the doll's back to hard and cracked the plastic. Everyone gasped and turned to look at him. "I am not letting him go anywhere near my children." Kol said.

"It's okay, just keep practicing Klaus." Bonnie said gently, trading his doll for her's so he could practice. They continued practicing with the dolls until night fell.

**I'm sorry, it was very short!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the wait guys, I would love suggestions! So what do you guys think of the twins being born on Christmas? ;)**

As the winter season came, Bonnie's belly grew, and Caroline started humming Christmas carols any chance she got. They started Christmas shopping for one another and every time Bonnie got back from the store, she caught Kol trying to look in her shopping bags to which she responded to with a smack upside the head.

The Mikaelson mansion was decorated with lights and Christmas trees, thanks to Caroline. Caroline had forced them to watch Christmas movies that she had rented, by the second week of December, everyone had grown tired of Caroline's Christmas spirit.

Caroline had wrapped everyone's presents to perfection and by the time the week of Christmas came along, she was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

The night of Christmas Eve consisted of everyone eating cookies and drinking milk while watching _ Christmas Vacation_. Everyone was tired afterwards and went to bed.

Bonnie woke up in the middle of the night by contractions. She waited awhile to see if they would stop, but they didn't and they grew closer.

"Kol," Bonnie said waking up Kol, "I think I'm in labor."


	15. Chapter 14

**A big thank you to Nightwing' s Gal for the baby names(I would have had a hard time trying to come up with names myself!). Another big thank you to Hellomarthamay for the pep talk idea! **

Kol was still for a moment before jumping up and trying to quickly put on his clothes over his boxers but stumbling a bit. Kol ran around the room trying to get everything they needed.

"Where's the overnight bag?" Kol asked looking around frantically. "In the closet downstairs." Bonnie answered calmly.

"Right, okay, let's go." Kol said nervously. Bonnie got out of the bed slowly and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked yawning sleepily. "Bonnie is in labor!" Kol said frantically rummaging through the closet.

Caroline's eyes got big and she broke into a large smile. "Bonnie's in labor!" Caroline yelled running back up the stairs to wake everyone else up. "They're having Christmas babies!"

Once Kol had finally found the overnight bag he ran out the door but came back and asked Bonnie, "Where's my keys?"

"On the counter." Once Kol grabbed his keys he ushered Bonnie outside and into the car. Caroline had already woken everyone up and they were getting dressed to follow behind later.

Once they got into the hospital they quickly filled out the paperwork and Bonnie was then given a room. When everyone else got to the hospital, Kol was a nervous wreck. He was pacing and would sit down only to stand up to pace again.

Once it became unbearable, Elijah and Klaus pulled Kol out of the room to talk to him. "Why are you so nervous?" Klaus asked calmly.

"I'm about to become a dad, what if I screw up?" Kol asked nervously. "That won't happen, we know you'll care for Bonnie and your children the moment they enter the world." Elijah replied.

"But what if-" Kol began but was cut off by a nurse who spoke, "Mr Mikaelson? She's about to be transferred into the delivery room."

Kol's eyes widened, "Holy shit, I'm about to become a father." "Go to Bonnie, she'll want you there now." Elijah said gently.

Kol nodded and took a deep breath before following Bonnie into the delivery room.

* * *

Some time later and Henrik Aaron was born at 2:57 A.M., at 3:01 Kaia Emelia was born. Once Kol saw his children, he couldn't take his eyes off them.

Luckily Bonnie was able to go back home with the babies that morning for their first Christmas. Once they got home they decided it was time to open the presents.

Elijah got a collection of books, a new suit, and a pocket watch from Elena. Klaus got a variation of art supplies and a new necklace from Caroline. Kol got a couple of video games that he had wanted and a iTunes gift card for his iPod. Caroline got a couple of new dresses, a pair of boots, and a drawing from Klaus. Elena got a new journal from Elijah and a couple of clothes and a pair of shoes that she had her eye on. Bonnie got a grimoire, a necklace from Kol, and a gift card from her favorite store. Even Henrik and Kaia had gotten a couple of gifts.

Bonnie sat dozing leaning on Kol's shoulder, Henrik and Kaia were being held, which let Bonnie get a break. "Bonnie," Kol said softly. "I was wondering, well since we're parents now, what if, and it doesn't have to be now, but, would, would you marry me."

Bonnie looked up at him smiling softly, "Yes, I would love to marry you." Kol held her gently as she fell asleep.

**One more chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Last chapter guys! Thank you so much for your support with this story guys! You guys are awesome!**

Henrik and Kaia were growing up fast, Henrik played tee ball while Kaia did ballet. They both had received Bonnie's gift of magic and were learning how to control it well. At the age of eighteen they would stop ageing and would then require blood.

Bonnie and Kol's wedding anniversary was coming up and they would be travelling to Paris. Caroline and Klaus and Elena and Elijah were bonded, and Caroline and Klaus were expecting their first child.

Everything was going well, and for once things had taken a turn for the better.


End file.
